


The Psychiatrist

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dominant/Submissive, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pedophilia, Psychosexual Deviance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: A day in the life of a psychiatrist and his sessions with deviant individuals and couples.
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship, Mother/Son - Relationship, father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	The Psychiatrist

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act ( “DMCA” ) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

7:30AM Session

August Zelenka waited patiently for his first patient. By order of the courts, Alfonse Romeo Spinelli had to present himself Monday thru Friday precisely at 8:00AM for his session. Like every other day, Spinelli was exactly three minutes late entering the outside office. August waited to hear the arrival tone before he opened the door.

“Good morning doctor,” said Spinelli.

“Good morning Alfonse,” said August as he waved the thirty-two year old caught; convicted; but, never sent to prison for exposing his genitals to children.

Alfonse Romeo Spinelli at thirty-two has had fourteen court dates since first being caught exposing himself to an older woman at the tender age of eight. In the ensuing twenty-four years. Alphonse had been caught; but, never convicted or incarcerated for his deviant sexual activities. Only once in his pedophilic career had been arrested for attempted sodomy of a young boy. Nothing could be proved and the child’s family would not allow him to testify against Spinelli. Without the child’s testimony, Spinelli went free with a stern warning from the judge. A lot good it did, as Spinelli was back in court four weeks later for masturbating in public outside an elementary school. His most recent encounter with the justice system forced him to meet with Dr. August Zelenka every morning at 8:00AM five days-a-week.

“You know the drill,” said August.

With a sneer on his face, Alfonse stood in front of the couch, dropped his pants including his underwear, and showed the doctor his genitals. His meager penis and balls were encased in a specially designed chastity device that would not allow him to expose his sexual organs. It remained encased even when he had to relieve his bladder. A special catheter was placed in his urethra which drained his bladder into a small bag that was attached to his thigh just above his knee. It was his responsibility to empty the urine bag, change it daily, and return to the hospital urologist to have the catheter changed weekly.

“When are you due to go to the hospital?” asked August.

“Monday,” replied Alfonse. “May I pull my pants up now?”

“No,” answered August. “Turn around and bend over.”

Alfonse groaned and did as he was commanded. He wasn’t asked. He was told what to do; because, that is what he understood. Alfonse bent at the waist, used his hands to spread his buttocks, and showed Dr. Zelenka his anus.

His anus was cleaner than usual which meant the Alfonse had taken a shower before he arrived at the office. The skinny unkempt individual was an anathema to Dr. Zelenka. Spinelli claimed to be five foot five inches tall. Truth be told it was lucky if he was a sixteenth of an inch over five feet two inches. His body was devoid of muscles. His body was so small children’s clothing would not properly fit him. The smallest men’s size hung off of his body as if it was four sized too big for him. His skin was pale. His hair was long and unkempt. His facial hair was sparse at best. If he never shaved for the rest of his life, his beard would never fill out beyond one or two stray hairs that grew from the center of his chin. For all intent and purpose, Alfonse Romeo Spinelli was a human being devoid of any redeeming physical values.

“Are you getting used to having it up your ass?” asked August.

“Bene, va bene,” replied Alfonse in Italian which he learned at home from his grandparents. “I am getting used to removing it to take a shit. Otherwise, it is literally a _‘pain-in-the-ass’_.”

August did not tell his to stand-up. He purposely kept him bent at the waist display his anus. The doctor knew it was more that an embarrassment for the weak willed individual. After a count to fifty inside his head, August said, “One more week and the present anal plug will be increased in length and width.”

Alfonse groaned, “I hear you doc. Please, may I stand up and pull my pants up?”

“Tell me Alfonse, how many times did you break your court ordered restrictions and stand near an elementary school playground so you could squeeze your ass around the butt plug and attempt to have a very painful orgasm?”

“Please doctor,” cried Alfonse. “I learned my lesson about doing that. You know I spent four days in the hospital with my hands is special gloves as the female nurses came in to put antiseptic on my penis. I had to listen to them laugh and say what should have been done to me.” Alfonse paused, groaned, and begged, “Please Doctor Zelenka. Please let me stand and pull up my pants.”

Satisfied that he had humiliated Spinelli enough this morning, August said, “Stand and sit in the middle chair.”

“Va bene, grazie,” said Alfonse falling into his second language. He stood, pulled up his underwear and pants, closed his belt, and paused before he move to sit where the doctor told him to. “Please doc, you know sitting on the hard seat of a chair hurts with the anal plug inserted. I would be more comfortable on the couch.”

Deciding to make his morning miserable, Dr. Zelenka broke doctor/patient protocol and asked, “Which would you prefer? My cock down your throat or up your ass?”

Spinelli closed his eyes and without any ability to control his body began to shake where he stood. Memories flooded into his consciousness of his father forcing his cock up his young son’s ass. He remembered his father calling him a faggot and his role in life would be to take Sicilian cock up his ass. He was taught that Sicilian men never bent in submission to a Mulignan only to alpha Sicilians. Dr. Zelenka was a Mulignan. Niggers were the lowest of low when it came to human beings. Ever since the Tunisians overran Sicily during the Muslim conquest, Sicilian men hated any and all black men no matter their origins. Alfonse did not know if the doctor was serious. He had never expressed a desire to have sex with him. Everything inside his being held his bodily functions at bay. If he wasn’t locked up or filled up, Alfonse would have urinated and shit where he stood. The skinny weakling of a man knew he did not have the physical strength to beat the doctor in a fight.

After a few minutes, Alfonse spoke, “You know I am not a fag.”

“You’re a fuckin’ pedophile. Abused by your father from a very young age. He pawned you off on friends so he could make money off of your skinny non-muscled body. Now, you expose yourself to girls and boys. So, who the fuck are you kidding. What will it be? Mouth or ass?”

To add another level of humiliation to his morning, August moved to within a foot of Alfonse. He grabbed his crotch with his right hand. With his left hand, he pressed down on Alfonse’s right shoulder. The pedophile’s attempt to not be pressed to his knees failed. Once he was down all efforts to keep from shitting in his pants failed. Alfonse Romeo Spinelli shat himself.

“Get up. Get out of my office. Go to the public bathroom and clean up. Return here or I will call the judge. You will be arrested and be immediately incarcerated in a maximum security prison. You will not last a day when the inmates find out you’re a child molester.”

“I never. . .” was all Spinelli got out of his mouth before August’s right hand made contact with his head.

“Get up!!!” screamed August.

Spinelli picked himself up and without uttering another word made his way out of the office.

Fifteen minutes later the tone sounded that he had returned from the public men’s room. Dr. Zelenka opened the door and with a smirk on his face said, “Enter and assume the position.”

Spinelli knew better than to not comply with the doctor’s orders. He entered the room, immediately dropped his pants and underwear, bent at the waist, and spread his buttocks. Centered in his asshole was the plug that he was forced to wear. He did not say a word to the doctor. He waited impatiently for the command to stand-up.

“You want to answer my question, Spinelli? Mouth or asshole?” asked Dr. Zelenka.

“Neither,” replied Spinelli. “Italian, no Sicilian men, do not bend over for Niggers.”

“Wrong answer,” said Dr. Zelenka.

Before Spinelli could respond or apologize, Dr. Zelenka’s size thirteen foot made contact with the custom made chastity device Spinelli was forced to wear. The power of the kick lifted Spinelli off of his feet. The weasel of a man rose at least two feet off of the floor before he landed on his face. It took another second for his hands to surround the metal device covering his sexual organs as he began to cry in pain.

August leaned down and spoke directly into Alfonse’s ear, “From this moment on, you are not going to ever use the word Nigger in my presence. Next time I hear the word pass through your lips, I will rip you from limb-to-limb. Understood?”

“Y-y-y-e-e-s-s,” stuttered Alfonse.

“Now get the fuck up, pull your pants up, and sit on the fuckin’ chair I told you to,” spat August.

Spinelli, still feeling pain shooting up from his crotch, did as he was told. He tried to sit on only one buttock; but, failed to do so. Like everything else in his life, he couldn’t even find a way to sit comfortably with the butt plug inserted up his ass. Once he stopped moving, he noticed that he had another twenty-three minutes of his session left with Dr. Zelenka.

“Up until a few minutes ago, how was your day going?” asked the doctor.

“It was a typical morning,” said Alfonse. “I have not stopped getting morning erections. The pain woke me. It took a good five minutes for my penis to subside. I washed, got dressed, and made some breakfast. Then I rested before I left for my session with you.”

“Did you insert the butt plug when you arrived here?”

“Yes,” replied Alfonse. He knew he was in trouble; because, he was supposed to wear it all the time.

“That is ok for now,” said August with a look of disgust on his face. “Tomorrow morning when you arrive I am going to fit you with a new more dastardly chastity device. It will cover your penis, pea sized balls, and be connected to a butt plug that will not be able to be removed without you calling me.”

“Wh-Wh-What???”

“It is an electronic chastity device that I had designed and built especially for you,” replied August. “When you need to take a shit, you call me. When you at the hospital to have the catheter changed, you call me. If you want to have a cock shoved up your ass, you call me.”

“Listen doc, I cannot help who and what I am,” moaned Alfonse. “I was abused as a child by my parents, my siblings, and the rest of our family. Everyone, except me, is hung like a proverbial horse. My luck, I was born with the genitals of a small boy. I never filled out like my brothers or male cousins. It was my father who took his anger out on my from a very young age by shoving his horse cock up my ass. It came to the point that any issue that pissed him off, he’d toss me where he could, rip off my pants, and force his cock up my ass.”

“So, that is why you like to display your penis to children? Because your father used to as a cum dump to relieve his anger at some real or imagined affront?”

“I do it because I learned to assuage my guilt by showing off my penis. I also know what would happen to me if I exposed myself to a teenage girl or an adult woman.”

“And, what would that be?”

“They would point at my penis and laugh. Ultimately, they would call me names and walk away.”

“Is that because you have to open your pants and drop them; because, your penis is so small it will not protrude out of the fly of your pants or jeans?”

“Y-y-y-e-e-s-s-,” stuttered Alfonse.

“The times you were not caught, what did you do after leaving the place you exposed yourself?”

“I always had to find a place where I could masturbate.”

“A public or private place?”

“Most always private. I only once jerked off in public.”

“Did anyone watch you whack off?”

“One person. He was in his eighties. He made a fool of me by pulling out his penis. It was at least eight inches long. Eighty years old and his cock got hard as a fuckin’ rock/”

“After that, what did he do?”

“He just smiled, put it back in his pants, and walked away.”

“Did you finish?”

A total look of sadness came across Alfonse’s face. His hand shook as he said, “I could not finish. I pulled up my pants and departed the area. I had to go home, lock myself in my room, finger my ass, and jerk off to relieve my pent up desire to expose myself.”

August nodded and out of the blue said, “I think you need to leave. Apparently you cleaned up; but, the residual smell of your feces is starting to take over the room. Leave and when you return tomorrow, I expect you to be shaved smooth and ready for a new device to be placed over your genitals and up your ass.”

Alfonse stood and to August’s surprise asked, “Would it be alright if I asked you to allow me to jerk off before you put the device onto my genitals?”

“I would consider it as long as you jerk off with my cock in your mouth or up your ass,” replied August.

Alfonse Romeo Spinelli scrunched up his face, turned, and departed the doctor’s office.

August saw he had thirteen minutes to the top of the hour. He hoped it would be enough time to fumigate his office to get the residual smell of Alfonse’s accident feces out.

9:00AM Session

Jonathan Keller arrived precisely at 8:55AM. He sat on the couch thinking about this week’s session with the doctor. He rifled through the magazines hoping to find a current one rather than ones that were three to four months old. Nary a new one was to be found, he sat back on the couch, folded his hands on his abdomen, and waited patiently for the light above the doctor’s office to turn green. “Shit,” he said to himself as he stood, walked to the doctor’s office door, and pressed the button to notify the doctor he was in the waiting room.

At 9:05AM, the door opened and Dr. Zelenka waved Jonathan into his office.

“Good morning, doctor,” said Jonathan as he entered and without asking took a seat on the couch opposite the doctor’s desk.

“Good morning to you, Jonathan,” replied Dr. Zelenka as he picked up his digital recording device, a legal sized pad, and an automatic 7mm pencil. “Shall we continue where we left off or do you have something else you’d like to discuss?”

Jonathan Keller was beyond being nervous with the doctor. He was seated on the couch; because, the courts mandated he seek psychiatric help to be sentenced with probation or be sentenced to five to ten years in a maximum security prison. The decision was an easy one.

“I have been having thoughts that are not good for me,” said Jonathan.

“Thoughts or actions, Jonathan?” asked Dr. Zelenka.

The stress inside Jonathan’s thirty-six year old body broke through his placid demeanor. His forehead and upper lip broke out in beads of sweat. Both his feet began to rock up and down and his hands grabbed the sides of each leg. After a few minutes, Jonathan said, “I was lucky; but, stupid at the same time.”

“About?”

“I was sitting in my car by an elementary school. I was masturbating as the children played in the school yard. If I hadn’t looked up to see a police car coming down the street, I would have been busted.”

“You know you have a problem, Jonathan. You know that one stupid mistake and you’ll end up in prison. You know that happens to child molesters in prison. Was there a particular girl or boy you were fantasizing about?”

“A girl. Red headed, freckles, and totally in my wheelhouse. She is absolutely stunning. I could not sit at home masturbating with a picture of her n my mind’s eye. I needed to see her. I hoped that I would ejaculate when I saw her. Doctor, I am so in love with her”

“I am not going to lie to you, Jonathan. You need to control your impulses; because, if you don’t, I cannot stop the courts from binding you over to the prison system. There is an alternative. . .”

Jonathan interrupted, “I am not going to let you or anyone else for that matter castrate me. My balls are going to stay where they are. Between my legs.”

“We don’t have to remove them. We can chemically castrate you. There are several drug compounds that will reduce your sexual desire; but, still leave your testicles intact.”

“Can I be forced to take the drugs?”

“Yes. If the judge in concert with a psychiatrist deems it will benefit you and society, he will force you to take the drugs.”

Tears started to roll down Jonathan’s face as he faced the possibility of losing his ability to ejaculate. Against his will, his cock began to rise in his pants. The thought of losing his second most precious part of his body was not sexually titillating. He could not understand why his penis was growing hard. As his cock grew, Jonathan became more frustrated and stressed.

“Please, Dr. Zelenka,” moaned Jonathan, “I need to relieve myself. Just taking about her has made me want to satisfy my need to have her. Please, let me go to the bathroom.”

“No. You have to learn to control you impulses. I want you to close your eyes and think about being locked up in a six-by-nine cell. Think about being alone for up to twenty-three hours a day. Or, think about having to sexually satisfy a criminal bigger and more powerful that you.”

Jonathan closed his eyes and brought to his mind’s eye the possibility of being incarcerated. To his pain and disgust, his cock exploded in his pants.

“Did you just ejaculate in your pants?” asked Dr. Zelenka.

Moaning, “Fuck me,” Jonathan began to cry uncontrollably.

Dr. Zelenka knew the only way to get control of Jonathan and his aberrant sexual desires was to place him into a psychiatric hospital. He needed constant care and observation. In an inpatient, hospital setting, they could medicate him and help him overcome his need to sexually abuse prepubescent girls. His family had long ago abandoned him. There was no one else to ask to take him in. Dr. Zelenka made his decision.

“Jonathan, it is time for you to understand that I cannot help you by seeing you once-a-week. I am going to ask the court ho incarcerate you in an institution for the criminally insane. Do not make me use physical force.”

Jonathan Keller sat dumbfounded and in need of clean dry underwear. He did not answer Dr. Zelenka. He nodded as he began to cry anew.

Before the end of the session, an ambulance crew from the institution that Dr. Zelenka had attending physician rights arrived to take Jonathan there. August knew he would be better served with full-time mental health care. He made a note on his desk calendar to notify the judge in his case that Jonathan Keller was no longer on the streets. The institutionalization of an individual like Jonathan was something that August made with a heavy heart; but, knew it was the best thing for the individual and society at large.

10:00AM Session

Judith Janssen entered the doctor’s office with her two month old daughter, Ayesha. Her appointment was scheduled for 10:00AM. She arrived at five minutes to the hour. The waiting room was empty and the only sound she heard was the white noise used by the doctor to keep waiting patients unaware of what was being said in his office. There was no receptionist. Judith was instructed to press the red LED button next to the door to the doctor’s office. She sat and held her new born close waiting patiently. At five minutes past the hour, the doctor’s office door opened. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of the tall Adonis of a man standing in the doorway.

“Mrs. Janssen,” said the doctor, “please come in.”

Judith rose from her seat and entered the doctor’s office. It was as she expected. A large desk sat in front of the curtained windows. Three chairs were arranged in front of the desk. One wall contained a bookcase that stretched its entire length from floor to ceiling. The other wall had an over length leather couch, a coffee table, and a leather wing chair next to it. Above the couch were several reproductions of ink blots used in psychological evaluations. She looked at the doctor using her eyes to ask him where to sit.

“Please,” said the doctor, “take a seat anywhere. If it will be more comfortable to sit on the couch with your baby, please do so.”

“Thank you doctor,” replied Judith.

Once seated the doctor asked Judith, “What brings you here today? I know we had a short conversation on the phone to arrange this appointment. So, please tell me why you are here.”

Judith moved her child from her shoulder to cradle her in her arms. It was done with a purpose. “Dr. Zelenka, my husband thinks the child is his. It is plainly obvious that she is not the spawn of his loins. I love my husband, but…”

“He does not satisfy you sexually,” said the doctor his voice not hiding his ability to hone in on her issue. “So, you turned to an outside agency to feel sexually satisfied. Weren’t you on birth control?”

A single tear rolled down her left cheek as she responded, “I was, but, my lover wanted to have a child with me. He demanded that I allow him to breed me. I stopped taking the pill.”

“Were you having relations with your husband?”

She looked at the floor in front of her when she replied her voice tinged with embarrassment, “I made him wear a condom.”

“He did not argue with you?”

“No. He knew I was not happy with his sexual abilities. His organ is very small. And, he is a premature ejaculator.”

“I can see your frustration culminating in you taking a lover. I will assume that your husband does not know of your infidelities.”

“He knows I am unhappy with his ability to satisfy me via intercourse. He gladly provides me with oral pleasure. I love him to death, but I am so unhappy sexually that I had to take a lover.”

“Are you here for advice as to how to tell him he is a cuckold and not the father of your child?”

Judith moved her child to her shoulder, licked her lips, and said, “Yes and no. I discovered by accident his proclivity to read cuckold related stories. In fact, one night when he thought I was asleep, I snuck downstairs to the room we use as a home office, and watched him masturbate as he read the stories. I did not…”

“First, does he have a name? It very interesting that you have not enunciated his name since we began this session.”

Judith looked from the doctor’s eyes to his crotch, paused when she saw the obvious bulge of his genitals, and said, “His name is Jan. His mother named him after her father. I think he is not really happy with his first name.” She paused, rocked her baby, and said, “To add to his insecurities, his middle name is Leslie.”

“Do you call him Jan? Leslie? Or something else?”

Judith laughed and realized that it was inappropriate. “I call him JL. This way I can stop myself from calling him sissy.”

“Is he a sissy?”

“He tries to be masculine; but, truthfully he fails miserably. He is what you would call a twink. Tall, skinny, long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and naturally smooth. His genitals are small. He cannot maintain an erection except for when he masturbates. I truly think he would prefer to be feminized; but, I cannot say that with certainty.”

“Have you ever noticed pairs of your panties missing from either the wash hamper or your bureau drawer?”

Judith patted and gently massaged her baby’s back. Her eyes kept on straying back to the bulge in the doctor’s pants. Her body began to create sexual juices because she was basically titillated by what his pants was hiding. She sat for a moment before responding, “No, I have not. But, I have looked through his bureau and places I would suspect he would hide such items. I have found nothing. He is so weak when it comes to defending himself and although he is a good provider, I do not think he will set the world on fire with his naive ways.”

The doctor could not let her straying eyes go unnoticed. He moved in the chair simply to expose more of his crotch to his patient. Inside he smiled because he knew she was simply a frustrated woman who ultimately learned she was a size queen. Her sexual satisfaction was dependent upon the length and width of the male member. He unconsciously licked his lips thinking how sweet it would it would be to be balls deep inside her pussy. It would also be nice if she was a three orifice lover. The doctor shook his head and returned to the session he was engaged in.

“I have watched your eyes scan down to my crotch,” he said. “Is there something you’d like to see?”

“Please, I have my daughter with me,” said Judith as she thought about how sweet it would be to be told to fellate the doctor.

‘I will answer your questioning looks at my crotch. I am well over ten inches long and the shaft is just under six inches around. I am circumcised. The men in my family are all genetically well endowed. We also inherited genes that reduce to next to nothing our body hair and allows us to produce an inordinately large amount of ejaculate when we orgasm.”

Judith could not help but lick her lips. “I’ve never had relations with a man whose equipment is that large. I suspect a lot of women cannot take its length and width.”

“True; but, I have to ask, were you always a size queen?”

Judith wanted more than anything to put her daughter down, drop to her knees, and kiss the bulge in the doctor’s crotch. Her sex was filling with juices. She audibly sighed and said, “It was my mother. She cuckolded my father. He was average in size and a barely competent lover. If she had known what he was packing before they were married, she would have probably never married him.”

“Are you the fruit of his loins?” asked the doctor.

“I am,” replied Judith, “and so are my brother and sister.”

“Three children begat from their cuckold father. Should I assume he was cuckolded after all of you were born?”

“Yes. I am 25. My brother is 28 and my sister is 31.”

“How soon after you were born did your mother cuckold your father?”

“As soon as she could after the hysterectomy healed and she could have sex again.”

“The fact that she could not have any more children removed the stigma of having sex outside the marriage?”

“Yes and no,” said Judith. “I believe she was fuckin’ two guys behind my father’s back. But, that is all speculation and when confronted by me, she denied having sex with other men until after she found out she could not bear any more children. Once she was free to express herself sexually she made it a point to begin the change in her relationship with my father.”

“Were you the only one concerned with what was happening to him?”

“My older sister was noncommittal while my older brother kept a low profile until the eventual day one of her lovers decided to really take control.”

“Please explain.”

“I was 7 when I was forced to watch my mother’s lover take my sister’s virginity. She was 13 when he forced his big black cock into her body. My father did not stop him because he did not have the strength of character to stand up to what I know you call an alpha male. For one week, my mother’s lover had sex with my sister. Oral, vaginal, and ultimately anal. When he was done, she was a total wreck; but, she ended up in love with big black cock. He really knew how to work her over psychologically. She was 13 and my mother would hold her and tell her that as she grew older she would look back on the sex she had as a teen as some of the best experiences of her life.”

“Does she feel that way?”

“She is single to this day. Her life is fuckin’ as many black men as she can in a 24 hour period. Nothing stops her. If she were in the middle of Times Square and a guy wanted to fuck her in the middle of the square, she’d do it. Of course, I am exaggerating to make my point.”

“How many children has she had?”

Judith laughed at the thought of her sister bearing children. She’s probably kill them the moment they passed through her vagina because she would feel they have ruined her for sexual pleasure. “My sister had her tubes tied when she was 18. There is no way she was going to be bred. Her claim to a whore’s fame is how tight her pussy is.” Judith paused, cuddled her daughter, and then said, “I have to admit that I am titillated by your maleness. But, I’m here to gain your help with my issues of infidelity. I love my husband; but, he is such a wimp.”

“Your infidelity is borne of your upbringing,” said the doctor. “The fact that you witnessed the humiliation of your father by your mother and her lover did set a level of distaste for your parent’s relationship. Also, witnessing the rape of your sister did not help. Now, you’re faced with the fact that you are somewhat like your mother and your husband is most probably like your father. Did you father accept his cuckolding?”

“I wasn’t really old enough to understand the dynamics of what my mother was doing to my father; but, I knew she had completed her crushing of him and his ego when he dressed like a sissy. My father quit his job and stayed home while my mother went out to work and found well-endowed men to have sex with.”

“What happened to your brother?”

“When my mother’s chosen lover moved into the house,” Judith paused, took a breath, and after a moment continued, “it was apparent that the only male in the house was to be him. My brother was told by her lover that he had two choices. Leave and find someone to live with or stay and become like his father. He was only ten years old.’ Judith paused, shrugged her shoulders, and said, “Where was a ten year old going? Do I really have to tell you what happened to him?”

“Yes. You need to express it to me and by doing so begin to relieve yourself of any guilt or hidden desires.”

“God, I wish she wasn’t here,” said Judith. She openly stared at the doctor’s crotch before returning her gaze to his eyes which she broke by looking down at the floor when she said, “I would give anything to have your cock in my hands, my mouth, and ultimately in my pussy. Just by sitting there with your legs unabashedly open; but, not openly exposing your cock, you are pushing my buttons.” Judith stopped, looked up and said, “My brother had to wear my sister’s hand-me-downs. My mother informed the school that he was transgendered. A bold faced lie. He was brow-beaten by my mother and her lover. The coup-de-grace came on his eleventh birthday. In front of the family, he was forced to suck her lover’s cock until his face was painted with his cum. Fifteen minutes later, he lost is anal cherry. From that day forward, if my mother or my sister were on their period, he had my father or my brother to use to relieve his sexual needs.”

“What about you?”

“I was the last to be used by her lover.”

“Did he do to you what he did to your sister?”

“No. My mother made him be gentle with me. She held me the first time he licked my pussy. She was behind me supporting me the first time he pressed his eleven inches into my tight prepubescent vagina. My mother also made sure he opened and relaxed my anus before he had anal sex with me. I was the only one he said with heartfelt truth that he loved me.”

“How did that make your mother feel?”

“Not happy at all. She knew and made sure I was not going to end up like my older sister.”

“Is she still with him?”

“No. He eventually found a younger white family to abuse. I truly believe he is a serial pedophile that uses the cuckold life style to get to have sex with children.”

The doctor looked at the clock that was on his bureau noting that the forty-five minute hour was coming to a close. Inside his gut, he knew Judith was not in need of long term psychiatric help. Her problem was based upon her childhood growing up in family that was controlled by her mother and her then lover. The decided to end the session and not consider any more.

“Judith,” said the doctor, “I do not see any need for you to continue with therapy. You are a product of your upbringing. You married a man that you knew you could ultimately control and cuckold. Your daughter is the proof. Your husband stayed with you through the pregnancy. He has to know the child is not his. My advice to you is to sit him down and tell him the truth. Offer him to leave and divorce you or stay and be a loving cuckold. You are not going to stop fuckin’ big black cock. See the forest for the trees. Once he accepts his fate, you will be a single mother, or a hot wife with a wimpy cuckold husband. There is really nothing more I can do for you.”

Judith sighed and said, “I was hoping you’d speak with him before I had to tell him about my infidelity.”

“How about this. You come here together. I fuck you in front of him and as I am boning you, you tell him that to maintain his marriage he has to accept becoming like your dad. A cocksucking sissy cuckold. And to prove you mean it, he will have to clean my cock and lick my cum form your just fucked hot wife whore’s hole.”

Nodding her head in acceptance, Judith with a smile that went from ear-to-ear said, “Yes. Let’s do it that way. I’m all in.”

“Same time next week.”

“Yes,” said Judith. She reached for her pocketbook, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to the doctor. She thought, _‘That was worth every penny. And, next week I get to have a large educated black cock up my fuck hole.’_

\-------------------------

11:00AM Session

Javier Hernandez, age 26, entered the doctor’s office and simply took a seat on the couch. He found a magazine to leaf through so he had something in his hands to pass the time until his appointment with Dr. August Zelenka. Since he was fifteen minutes early, he sat for twenty minutes before the door to Dr. Zelenka’s office opened. Not in the least taken aback by his height, Javier stood and followed the doctor’s hand wave into his office.

“Please take a chair,” said August.

Javier sat, placed his hands on his lap, and said, “Thank you for seeing me.”

“I am happy to help; but, I know nothing about you’re psychological or emotional issues. We only have forty-five minutes; so, please tell me why you are here.”

Javier’s hands started to move up and down his thighs signaling the rise of his anxiety and fear of revealing something that was bothering him enough to bring him to a psychiatrist. After five minutes, Javier said, “My wife walked in me sucking my best friend’s cock.”

Unfazed by his admission, August asked, “How long have you been offering him blowjobs?”

“Not offering. Forced. I have been his bitch since we were boys growing up together. It stopped for four years when I went into the Navy. I enlisted to get away from him. When I left the service and returned home, he greeted me with open arms and an open zipper. His cock was hanging out. He pointed to it and I knew what he wanted.”

“Did you?”

“I had no choice. If I didn’t suck him off, he would have put me in the hospital. I’d rather swallow his cum then end up with every bone in my body broken.”

“Does he fuck you?”

The simplicity of Javier’s answer did not faze the doctor. “Yes.”

“How long have you been married?” asked August.

“Three years,” replied Javier.

“If you’ve been active with your friend before she caught you, I have to ask;” said August, “how did she end up catching you?”

‘She was supposed to be away on a business trip for seven days. She returned four days early. I had no idea she was coming home. My friend forced me to let him stay at our place. I could not tell him no.”

“Stay and make you be his wife?”

“Basically.”

“What time was it when your wife walked in on you two?”

“It was 5:36PM.”

August chuckled against his training and said, “You remember the exact time?”

“It is seared and burnt into my memory. My friend held my head and fucked my mouth as my wife screamed bloody murder. The bastard actually ejaculated in my mouth and on my face after which he pulled up his pants and departed our house.”

“He didn’t say anything? Just pulled up his pants and left?”

Again, a one word answer from Javier, “Yes.”

“What did your wife do?”

“She told me to clean myself up and to meet her at a bar we like to go to on occasion.”

“What is your wife’s name and what is your best friend’s name?”

“Rosita is my wife. Ismael is my best friend’s name.”

“I am not going to ask about your conversation with your wife immediately after being caught. What I want to know is if you are living at home with her?”

“I am; but, it is very tense between us.”

“Are you having sex with her?”

“No.”

“What is she doing for sexual pleasure?”

“Truthfully, I do not know. I could guess and make innuendo about who she may be fucking. But, I am totally in the dark about her sexuality.”

“Last question before we end this session. What are you doing for sexual pleasure and release?”

“Nothing. When I get the chance I masturbate.”

“Think about Ismael?”

“Please…” moaned Javier.

“So you do. You miss his cock?”

Broken by his admission, Javier said, “Yes, I do.”

Dr. Zelenka looked at the clock on his desk and saw that they had only three minutes left to this session. He asked, “I am going to advise you return for several sessions by yourself and ultimately with your wife.”

“Understood,” agreed Javier.

“How are you going to pay for today’s session?”

“How much is this and subsequent sessions?”

“Three hundred and fifty dollars for a forty-five minute hour.” August stood and moved around to the rear of his desk.

“I don’t have that kind of money, doc. I guess this will be the only session we have,” said Javier. When his eyes moved from the floor between his legs and stopped at Dr. Zelenka’s crotch, he uncontrollably licked his lips.

“Suck me off at the end of each session. Allow me to eventually fuck you and have sex with your wife, and, I will reduce my rate to something you can easily afford,” said August.

For Javier, there was not a single second thought or delay. He fell from the chair, made his way on his knees to where the doctor stood, and without being told lowered the zipper to his pants. He reached in and found the good doctor was not wearing any underwear. He pulled the enormous black cock out of his pants and said, “Fuck, this in one big cock.”

“Suck it and become my bitch. You know that is what is going to happen.”

Javier taken with the cock hanging out of the doctor’s pants, sighed, and nodded his assent. His tongue came out of his mouth and with the knowledge of a long term cocksucker, he began to bathe the perfectly shaped helmet head of the doctor’s cock. He stopped his slobbering to use both hands to open the doctor’s belt and button on the waistband of his pants. He did not have to pull them down. They fell by their own weight to his ankles. Javier’s left hand went to the huge hanging balls. When he touched them he moaned. They were heavy and smooth to the touch. He looked at the over ten inch cock that hung in front of his face and said in amazement, “You’re smooth. I love men with little or no pubic hair.”

“Good. I do not have a lot of time. So, get sucking.”

Javier wanted to keep his eyes open as he moved his mouth down the hardening length of the doctor’s prodigious fuckstick; but, because he was the ultimate faggot cocksucker, he closed his eyes. His thoughts were centered on showing the doctor what a great manipulator of cock he was and forever will be. A deep breath through his nose and Javier slid the entire length past his nonexistent gag reflex and down his throat. His nose touched the smooth velvet skin of the good doctor’s pubic bone. Using his cocksucking expertise born of his faggot training, Javier breathed through his nose and made his throat constrict as if he was swallowing. He could feel his throat muscles constrict and relax around the thick shaft of the largest cock he had ever sucked.

“HOLY FUCKIN’SHIT!!!” screamed August. “YOU ARE A FUCKIN’ CLASS A COCKSUKER!!!”

Javier increased the number of controlled swallows upon hearing the good doctor compliment his cocksucking abilities. Knowing his ability to render another man totally useless, as he had his cock sucked, was completed in exactly two minutes when the good doctor’s hands fell from his head. Placing his hands on the good doctor’s thighs, Javier began the art of removing and reinserting the huge fuckstick into his throat. He learned the length and where the corona of the cockhead would be as it moved inside his throat pussy. In another three minutes, Javier could feel August’ balls moving upwards and the length of his cock thickening. It was imperative that the doctor felt something he has probably never felt before. With his face pressed against the doctor’s pubic bone, he felt the big black cock pulse in his throat.

“FUCK!!!” cried August as his cock emptied his balls directly into the cocksucker’s stomach.

Javier counted seven strong pulses and four orgasm ending pulses before he pulled his head back from the doctor’s pubic bone. The art of cocksucking was more than just using one’s mouth as a masturbatory tool. His hands continued to massage the doctor’s sperm factories. His mouth stopped just below the corona of the cock that was now ninety-five percent out of his mouth. To show how much he enjoyed blowing the doctor, Javier used his tongue to bathe the head of August’ cock before totally removing it from his mouth pussy. The last act of submission which was something he had only done once in his life, Javier kissed the head of the fuckstick that just exploded directly into his stomach and said, “Thank you, my master for allow me to suckle and swallow your essence. I am forever grateful and will always be at your beck and call.”

Dr. August Zelenka was stunned at the ability of this skinny Hispanic cocksucker to drain his balls as no one had done ever in his thirty-six years. Once his cock was released by the most amazing cocksucker he’s ever had suck his cock, he fell back against the edge of the bookcase that was behind his desk, and with his pants remaining piled around his ankles, said, “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Javier… Where did you learn to suck cock like that??? You are one fuckin’ great, no exceptional, cocksucker. I have never had the full length of my fuckstick down a throat through the entire length of my orgasm. Jesus!!!”

There were no signs on Javier’s face that he had just sucked off a cock. His face was totally dry. His lips were moist; but, not cum covered. His eyes were the same as if he had just entered the office. There were no remnants of tear streaks on his cheeks. To show how much he appreciated that the doctor would allow him to pay a reduced session rate, Javier leaned forward, took the doctor’s pants into his hands, and as he stood, pulled them up his legs. He made sure his flaccid cock hung to the right side as he pulled up the zipper, buttoned the waistband button, and secured the alligator back belt around the doctor’s six pack abdomen.

Standing in front of the doctor showing no signs of having ejaculated in his pants, Javier looked into his psychiatrist’s eyes and said, “Ismael taught me. I have been sucking his cock for years; but, what I did not tell you is that his father, unbeknownst to his son, truly trained me. He was and probably still is a pedophile. He loves to take boys and teach them to suck cock like a pro. Ismael’s father used whatever he could to have me lose my gag reflex. It took him six weeks. Since then, I can when I feel it is warranted, let a man into my throat for the entire time he is receiving my oral pleasures.”

“May I change the deal we have?” asked the doctor.

“How?” was Javier’s simple reply.

“I will work with you in resolving your marital issues. I will help you with Ismael. But, what I want from you is exclusive access to your faggot cocksucking services. I will respect you when we are in session. When I am preparing to use you and while I am using you, I will treat you like a total piece-of-shit. Is that acceptable?” asked August.

‘To be blunt,” started Javier, “I know that after a few weeks you will tire of my oral skills. I know sometime during the initial period of our sexual encounters, you will want to fuck me. Once you have fucked me multiple times, you will offer me to your friends and associates. If you have sons, you may want them to learn how to control and use a faggot. A faggot like me. I have something that no one else has and that is the ability to keep a cock, no matter its length in my throat until is spasms and fills my stomach directly.” Javier paused, nodded his head approving of what he had just expressed to the doctor, and continued,” You looked at my crotch. I know you saw that I had not ejaculated during or after I had fellated your magnificent fuckstick. What I want to know is if you toss me to your friends, will you continue to help me psychologically at a reduced rate?”

August thought for a moment. He smiled when he realized that after all that had just been said to him, Javier was offering his services as a male prostitute to him. He could be Javier’s pimp. “As long as you understand that you are my bitch. I will continue to help you for free as long as you let me pimp you out as the world’s best cocksucker.”

“Under one condition,” replied Javier. “I will not be an asshole faggot for everyone. Ismael, his father, and you will be the only individuals that I will allow to penetrate me. No one else will have that ability even if they are wearing a condom. The only Alpha males that will feel the smooth linings of my rectum around their cocks are you, Ismael, and his father. Otherwise, I will be your faggot prostitute cocksucker.” Javier paused, rubbed his chin, and said, “I want twenty percent of whatever you charge. I think that is fair considering I am doing all the work. You’re just helping me with my marriage, getting free sexual favors from a world class cocksucker, and if you play your cards right, you just may earn a shit load of cash money the IRS will know nothing about. Deal?”

August took Javier’s hand and said, “Deal.”

\-------------------------

12:00PM - Noon Lunch Break

August checked his appointment calendar and confirmed that he had an hour open before his next patient arrived. His stomach growled as he had not eaten since he awoke at 6:00AM. More black coffee and some peanut butter crackers was his option for lunch. He sat behind his desk, opened a private journal, and wrote something that would have to be kept from his psychiatrist. Having a patient suck your big black cock was unethical beyond reproach and completely unacceptable by the medical and psychiatric statue law. Writing what just happened could be used against him if someone charges him and the city and state prosecutors used an all-encompassing search warrant to look through his personal belongings. He wrote, edited, and rewrote into his journal. Five minutes before his next session he put down his writing implement, sat back, and waited for the soft tone that his next patient had arrived.

\-------------------------

1:00PM Session

Albert McCarver stood to his full six foot six inch height when the door opened to the doctor’s office. He was 42 years old, weighed in at two-hundred eighteen pounds, was clean shaven, and his calloused hands showed that he worked with them every day. Fashion was not his strong suit. He wore a pair of Lee Western jeans, a chambray work shirt, and a pair of beat up Wolverine work boots. The only part of his clothing ensemble that showed any amount of care was the two-and-a-half inch heavy leather belt that surrounded his waist. The buckle was a large sterling silver piece with what had to be a hand crafted interpretation of a Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

August waved him into his office and pointed to the middle chair of the three that faced his desk. He read that Albert did not want to shake hands; so, he made his way behind his desk, sat, and said, “Thank you for coming in today. I know your wife wanted us to meet. Please relax and know that whatever is said is between us and is covered under doctor/patient privilege. Unless we decide otherwise, you wife will not be privy to our conversations.”

The scowl on Albert’s face told the story of his desire to not be here today. “Yeah, she begged me to come here today,” said Albert. “I am not a fan of psychiatrists. I can take care of my own issues.”

August knew this type of patient. Closed off to any honest conversation about his relationship with his wife, his children, and himself. At most he had an Associate’s Degree from a local community college. It would be a surprise if he had more of an education than he suspected. His wife never alluded to his educational level and he never asked. August showed Albert a small digital recording device and asked, “Do you mind if I record this session? It makes it easier to transcribe my notes.”

“Fuck if I care, doc,” replied Albert sitting stock straight in the chair not allowing his back to rest against the semi-upholstered back. His knees were separated, but, not obnoxiously while his feet were planted firmly on the floor.

August pressed the record buttons, placed the device on his desk, and said, ”Great. Let’s get started.”

Silence. Six minutes of total silence. The white noise generator was whirring the background; but, Albert McCarver was silent. He made no attempt to begin or open a topic of conversation.

August opened the session conversation, “Albert, do you know why your wife asked you to come here today?”

Silence.

“You have to know she confided in me. I know that you have an issue with your twin boys.”

Silence.

August decided to slap the man in the face to see if he could get a bit of a reaction from him. “Your wife tells me she caught your sons playing house. I believe she told me the younger of the two twins was wearing his older sister’s clothing. What transpired between the boys made her mad yet ultimately supportive of what she witnessed.”

The silence was broken, “FUCKIN’ FAGGOTS!!! SHE WITNESSED MY YOUNGEST FAGGOT SON SUCKIN’ HIS BROTHER’S COCK. FAGGOTS!!! SISSY FAGGOTS!! NO SON OF MINE WILL BE A FAGGOT!!!”

“Ok. So what did you do?”

“DO?” growled Albert. “WHEN I FOUND OUT FROM MARY-BETH, I FUCKIN’ WENT INTO THEIR ROOMS AND SPANKED THE SHIT OF THEIR BEHINDS. FUCKIN’ FAGGOTS!!!

August leaned back into his leather executive chair and decided he needed to change the direction of their conversation.

“I take it you’re not accepting of sexual identifications other than heterosexual?”

Albert’s face became set in stone as he replied tight-lipped, “No son of mine is going to be a faggot.”

“You know you cannot control an individual’s sexual preference, especially your son.”

Albert moved in his chair, placed his hand on his thighs, and said, “A good whippin’ every day will take the faggot out of him. He will be a man’s man. He will marry a good woman, fuck her, and make children. He will be the breadwinner of the family. His wife will support him, take care of and raise his children, and take care of his household.”

August decided Albert had to have been abused as a child. “So, how old were you the first time your father had sex with you?”

The question was the punch to the gut that Albert had not expected to be asked. He returned to a stone faced visage and became completely silent. It had been years since he last thought of what happened to him as a boy. He sat a bit longer and then out of the blue asked, “How do you know I was sexually abused as a boy?”

August took a deep breath, exhaled, and said, “Your reaction to your finding out that one or both of your sons are experimenting with homosexual activities. You do not seem like an overly conservative and religious individual. Do you ride?”

Again, the question was out of the blue for Albert. “Yes, I ride a Fat Boy Harley. Been riding since I was sixteen.”

“Part of an outlaw motorcycle club?”

“I wish. Just a bunch of guys who love the free spirit associated with Harleys and riding on an open road.”

August stretched where he sat, placed his hands on the desktop in front of him, and asked, “Did you meet your wife while riding?”

“She wasn’t part of the crew of girls that hung around biker boys,” replied Albert. “I met her one afternoon when I was picking up food for dinner. We spoke, I got her number, and we dated.”

“How old were you two?”

“I was twenty-four,” said Albert. He paused, acted a bit squirrely, and finally added, “She was fourteen. I was thirty and she was twenty when we got married.”

“How long did you keep your relationship a secret? I mean, you copped the cradle, but you could also be charged with statutory rape.”

“Jesus, doc!!! I did not have relations with her until she was sixteen. I did not rape her.”

“In the eyes of the law, at sixteen, it is still statutory rape. I do not care that the age of consent is sixteen. That being said, she met you, you two spent time together, and nothing happened between the two of you? I’m not buying it, Albert.”

“What do you want me to say?”

August leaned forward and forcefully said, “The fuckin’ truth, Albert. I know you had to have fucked her when you met her. How could you pass up fuckin’ a fourteen year old? The only thing I could consider that happened was you were too busy getting’ fucked up your ass by some bigger Alpha male biker than you are.”

Albert stood, leaned forward, put his hands on the edge of August’s desk, and screamed, “I AIN’T NO FAGGOT!!! I DO NOT TAKE COCK UP MY ASS!!! I SHOULD FUCKIN’ KICK THE SHIT OF YOU!!!”

With his face scrunched up and showing absolutely no fear of Albert, August said, “You won’t touch me much less beat the shit out of me. Your bravado is your controlled cover-up of your trying to cope with having someone in your family raping you or using you sexually. It is plainly obvious that you are not in control of what happened to you.” August waited for a response and when none came, he stood to his full height, and said, “Sit down and talk to me. You are riding down the road to ruin. You’ll end your marriage and you’ll never see your children again. Your wife will keep them from you. She will have complete custody and make you pay through the nose for her to take care of them. You’re alimony and child support will make you into a pauper.”

Incredulous at what he just heard, Albert sat, and said, “Is that what she said to you? Is that why she wanted me to come here today?”

“Yes and yes,” replied August. “But, more than that, she wants you to open up to her so together you can accept one or both of your son’s homosexuality and sissiness.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Simply, kiss your family good-bye.”

Albert put his face into the palms of his hands. He broke out in tears and tried unsuccessfully to stem the flow of tears from rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his chambray shirt, looked at August, and said, “I was six years old. My father’s older brother, lived with us and he would come into my room at night when everyone else was asleep. He would get naked, climb into bed with me, and tell me if I yelled or cried he would kill me. With a hand over my mouth, my uncle forced his cock up my ass. For the next eight years, he fucked me whenever he wanted. He moved out when I was ten. Even though he was not physically living in the house, he made it apparent to me he could find me and fuck me when he wanted.”

“When did it stop?”

“When he was killed by a father who caught him fuckin’ his seven year old son. The stupid bastard was babysitting the boy.”

“Your mother and father were unaware of what was happening to you?”

“My father was very aware; because, his older brother fucked him as they grew up. The result is my father is a total fuckin’ drunk. My mom, the whore, was fuckin’ his brother so she could get some because my father could no longer get or maintain an erection. My older sisters were never touched by my uncle. He was a total boy lover pedophile.”

“Did your sisters know?”

“Fuck them. They knew. In fact, they were so intrigued by it, they left panties in my room so my uncle could make me wear them.”

“Where are they now? Do you maintain contact with them?”

“Fuck no. I do not know where they are and I don’t really give two shits about their lives. If you were to tell me they are dead, I’d standup and cheer.”

“Your mother still alive?”

“If she is, you’d probably find her still trying to get a cock up her cunt. Like my sisters, I really don’t give a shit about her. She allowed my uncle to rape me every day for eight years.”

“When he stopped abusing you, what did you do?”

Albert frowned and asked, “I don’t understand what you are asking me?”

“What I am asking you is if you took what happened to you and turned it onto other younger boys. Did you attempt to have and/or complete sexual activities with boys younger than you?”

“I am not a pedophile.”

“But you are, Albert. You had sexual relations with a fourteen year old girl. I am asking if you ever had consensual or non-consensual sexual relations with boys. Teenage boys or preteen boys. The fact is you were abused as a boy and abused boys almost always become abusers. So, what is it Albert?”

Frustrated, Albert spat, “Yeah, I think about boys. I think about them when I’m fuckin’ my wife. I have never had sexual relations with underage boys. Period.”

“When you’re thinkin’ about boys while having sexual relations with your wife, have you ever thought about your twins?”

Albert closed his eyes, and whispered, “Yes.” To Albert, that question was too close to home.

“Ever think about them when you masturbated?”

“Why are you asking me that? I told you I am not into boys.”

“The way you reacted to your son being dressed as a girl coupled with his orally pleasing his brother, tells me you do have an issue. I believe you want to be the first to fuck either or both of your sons’ asses.”

“Fuck…” Albert looked around the office, stared out the window, and without looking directly at August, said, “I already have. I am like my uncle. I am fuckin' both of my sons.”

Unfazed by him admission, August asked, “Do you think your wife knows?”

While maintaining his stare out the window, he responded, “I think she does and if she does, I really don’t give two shits.”

“And why is that?”

“Has she admitted to you that she is fuckin’ our next door neighbor and his thirteen year old son? I bet the bitch hasn’t admitted to that or that I know she’s fuckin’ our neighbor.”

“Ok, now I’m curious as well as stumped. How do you know?”

“I’ve watched the videos of her takin’ both their cocks at the same time. Also, his nine year old son has one hot boy pussy.”

“The neighbor knows you’re fuckin’ his son?”

“Now he does. I told him I would not out him to his wife if he allowed me to become his youngest son’s abuser.”

August made a note on the legal pad that sat to the right side of his desk. He placed the pencil on the pad and asked, “Obviously, he agreed.” August checked the time and said, “I think we need to end today’s session. I would like to see you again. Alone and then with your wife.”

“Why?”

August shook his head and said with a bit of incredulity in his voice, ‘You and your wife are pedophiles. You are abusing your twin sons as well as your neighbor’s son. I will not break confidence as I am supposed to by law because of your admitted abuse by your uncle which resulted in your sexual abuse of children.”

Albert smirked, smiled, and said, “Have you fucked my wife?”

August smiled and said, “No; but, I sure as hell would love to. For a woman who birthed three babies, she has one tight fuckin’ body. Yeah, I’d fuck her in a heartbeat.”

“I will assume without making an ass of you and me, that you know she is a total size queen.”

“I do and I know that you’re pretty well-endowed; but, I have you by two-and-a-half inches.”

“Fuck… I’m a good eight; so, that means you’re at least ten-and-a-half inches. Jesus… That must be one huge fuckstick.”

“I’m proud of it, if I must say so myself.”

“What do you have to offer me in return for allowing you to have carnal relations with my wife? You know, if I find out she did it behind my back, you’ll never see her again. And, the police will never find her either. I know you get my meaning.”

“Considering you’re a boy-lover, is there any type of boy you’ve desired but never had?”

“Yeah… I’d really love to spend some quality time with some sweet Asian, preferably Japanese, Chinese, or Vietnamese sissy boys. All dressed in hot lace panties, thigh high stockings, bras, camisoles, and high heels. Their faces made up, not like whores; but, like sweet little girls all pretty and waiting for some hot cock.” Albert stopped, remembered something, and spat, “Oh yes… They must be virgins. Hot, tight, Asian boy pussy virgins.”

August purposely extended his thought process. When he answered he surprised Albert, “If that is what you’d like then, I want to fuck your wife, your daughter, both your sons after I’ve fucked you multiple times.”

“I don’t…”

“Don’t fuckin’ lie to me Albert. I know you’re still takin’ cock up your ass. I know it may not be large Alpha male cocks; but, it is a cock. The cock of a preteen or teenage boy. You still love the feelin’ of a cock sliding into and out of your rectum, especially the cock of an inexperienced boy.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” said Albert. “Let me talk to my wife. We’ll make a decision and when she comes here next week you’ll have your answer.”

August stood, came around his desk, shook Albert’s hand, and guided him to the door that exited into the hallway. "I look forward to your response.”

Albert did not answer; but, he was well aware of the bulge that was prominently visible in the psychiatrist’s pants.

\-------------------------

2:00PM Session

Li Jie Tseng calmed his twin boys as he and his wife, Li Jing waited for their appointment to start with Dr. Zelenka. It took over four months to get the appointment. Li Jie used all of his connections to try to get an appointment when it became apparent that the family was sinking down the proverbial hole to hell. His wife did not think the family was in any sort of trouble. For her, it all revolved around her husband Li Jie. His Chinese name translated into English meant Hero. Li Jie was far from a hero. For her, it was lucky he had the strength to defend anything much less anyone including his wife and children. She waited patiently for this well-known psychiatrist to start what she hoped would be a one-time session.

Precisely at five minutes past the hour, Dr. Zelenka opened the door to his office. He waved the family in and decided to have them sit on the couch across from his desk. He watched carefully as the husband asserted his authority showing his wife and his sons where to sit. Once they were somewhat comfortable, Dr. Zelenka started the session.

“I am going to record the session,” he said, “as it is easier to compile my notes after the session. I hope that is acceptable to you?”

“Yes, doctor, it is acceptable,” replied the husband.

To Dr. Zelenka his voice showed that he was very well educated. The medical records he received did not list the husband’s or the wife’s educational level. _‘A good place to start,’_ though August. Sitting in the leather wing chair by the sofa/couch, Dr. Zelenka asked, “Would both of you please give me your highest level of education.”

Naturally Li Jie answered first, “I hold a PhD in Early Chinese History which spans the years from 8000BC through 256BC. My wife holds a PhD in Advanced Space Flight Avionics.”

“First, I must set the ground rules. When I speak to or about your wife, she will answer. In this room, during this and future sessions, I am the authority. You are my patient. Do you understand?”

Begrudgingly, Li Jie responded, “Yes, doctor.”

“Mrs. Tseng, where do you work?” asked August.

“I presently work for a small space flight start-up. We are designing a rocket system that hopefully will allow humans to travel faster than the speed of light.”

“As in Star Trek, Warp Speed?”

“Yes. We believe Warp Speed is attainable with the correct vehicle design and more importantly, the creation of a pulse plasma drive.”

“Interesting,” said August. He turned to her husband and asked, “And where do you work?”

“I am the Division Chair of Chinese Studies at Columbia University,” he responded with a haughty attitude.

Looking surprised, August queried, “Is there a large call for studying ancient Chinese history and culture?”

Chagrined that his only answer was in the negative, Li Jie tried to make the best of it, “Not really; but, I do get called by the State Department on occasion to help with their diplomatic interaction with the Chinese Government.”

“So, Mrs. Tseng, two questions. First, how old are your boys? And, second, why are you here today?”

Li Jing looked at her husband before she answered. To Dr. Zelenka, something passed between them; but, he could not interpret its meaning. “Wang Yong and Zhang Yong are nine years old. They are identical twins. Zhang is two minutes thirty-two seconds older than his brother.” She paused, looked at her husband, and this time it was plainly obvious that he begrudgingly approved of her continuing to tell the doctor why they were there. “My husband thinks he is a strong man. His name translates to English as ‘Hero’. Sadly he is no hero. He…”

“What or who did he have to defend?” interrupted August.

“He had to defend his honor,” replied Li Jing. “If I may continue… My husband, Li Jie could not talk his way out of a paper bag. He was consulting at a medium sized manufacturing company that wanted to expand into China. A friend passed his name to the owners of the company. They were interested in expanding their manufacturing capability in China which would give them inventory to expand their sales nationally and internationally. It was a chance for my husband to use his Chinese Communist contacts to ultimately enhance our status in the Party and make us wealthy beyond words. He explained to the owners that it would take a few months to make contact and begin the process of getting the company into China. He lied to them. It did not take months. It took exactly sixty-seven minutes for my husband to realize that he held absolutely no sway with the Communist Party bureaucrats he had spent years sucking up to.”

Frowning, Dr. Zelenka said, “I still do not understand why your sons are here. And, I do not understand; because, I do not know how they are involved. Would you please explain?”

Li Jie could not control his growing anger. He turned to his wife and spat, “Do not continue with the bullshit. There is no reason for us to be here especially with the boys. Stop now!!!”

Li Jing smirked at her husband and continued her narrative of why they were here, “The owners of the company were not happy with the results of his consultation. The one-hundred thousand dollars they spent on him to gain access to the higher members of the Party was more like flushing it down the toilet.” She paused, sneered at her husband before continuing, “The owners called him in under what turned out to be false pretenses. They demanded their money back. Li Jie could not comply; because, he had already sent it back to China.”

“Sent it to whom???”

“To the fuckin’ Party ingrates that led him on. They suckered him and he provided US Dollars for their personal coffers.”

“What did the owners do or say to your husband?”

“They took him into a private conference room. They forcibly removed his clothing. As two of them held him down, the third pressed his cock into my husband’s rectum. For the next four-and-a-half hours, three well-endowed black men, fucked my husband up his ass. When they finished, they told him he had ninety days to get them their money. If he didn’t, they’d come to his house to rape his wife and abuse all of his children.” Li Jing stopped, opened her small handbag, retrieved a packet of tissues, and used one to wipe her face and blow her nose. She did not look at her husband when she said, “They came to our house this past weekend. Li Jie was tied to a chair. My boys were locked in their rooms. I was stripped, tied to our marriage bed, and used like a common twenty dollar whore. From Friday night through sunrise Monday morning, the three black men used me. I am lucky I am sitting here.”

“Why didn’t you go to the police? I see no reason for you to be here. This seems to be nothing more than a criminal case of rape. Technically, your husband stole one-hundred thousand dollars from them. I really do not know what you want me to help you with.”

“I want you to explain to my idiot husband that he is responsible for those men terrorizing me. Thankfully, they did not go near the boys.”

“They have,” whispered Li Jie.

“WHAT!!!” screamed Li Jing.

“I’m sorry… So, sorry…” whispered Li Jie. “Last week they made me bring them to their offices. They did not physically touch them. Instead, they took pictures of them as they were undressed. Then they made them have sex with each other so they could record the activity as well as take pictures. I have another three weeks to get them the money or our boys will be all over the Dark Net in every Asian boy website that caters to pedophiles.”

August was astounded and taken aback by what he heard and how Li Jing reacted. Before he could move, the slight Chinese woman jumped from her seat, landed by the side of her husband, and immediately commenced to punching and slapping the living shit out of him. It took August a few minutes to separate the two and to get Li Jing to calm down. When calm was finally restored to the participants, August said, “Next time you attack your husband, it will be the last. I will not countenance physical behavior between the two of you. Now, where were we…”

“Is that why you are always going into their room after you think I am asleep?” asked Li Jing. “To relive their sexual activity? Are you doing something to them? Have you become a pedophile?”

Li Jie slid down on the couch. He kept his face hidden from his wife and the doctor. What he could not control was the tenting of his pants. From the moment he watched his sons playing at having sex together, Li Jie was in love with the idea of commencing an incestuous relationship with them. His erection gave him away. He did not respond to his wife’s accusations verbally. The growing wet spot on his tan pants was his uncontrolled answer. Just thinking about watching his boys caused him to ejaculate. Just as he did as the three arrogant authoritarian black men force the boys to perform for them.

Did you suck their black cocks?” growled, Li Jing.

Li Jie sat straight up as if a rocket had just invaded his rectum. He looked at his wife and tried to deny that he was sexually active with the men that raped his wife. Again, he did not answer her.

“ANSWER ME…” screamed Li Jing.

“Please…” begged Li Jie.

A quick slap across his face was enough to get him to answer truthfully and completely.

“They never wanted their money back. They started with me. They forced me to become their Chinese bitch. The reason I do not get undressed in front of you is because I have to keep all of what hair I have on my body removed. I also use feminine body creams after I take a shower. When I leave for the campus in the morning, I go to a business that allows people to rent small storage units. I have clothing there that I have to wear…”

“What type of clothing?” interrupted August.

“Women’s clothing. Panties. Bras. Stockings. Dresses. Trousers. High Heels. I also have make-up there. When I am required to go to the business, I have to arrive ‘en femme’. They are feminizing me to become their corporate bitch. The hours I spend there I do nothing but suck cock, get fucked up the ass, clean cum coated cocks, and lick their jism from just fucked pussy. When I leave their offices, I go to a no name motel to shower and get dressed into my suit and pants. I stop at the storage place to put things away before I return home. I am so embarrassed.”

Angered beyond belief, Li Jing spat, “now I know why you haven’t touched me in weeks. You’re too busy remembering the how you serviced three big black men.” She paused, rubbed her hands on her thighs and spat, “YOU FUCKIN’ FAGGOT!!! GET OUT!!! DON’T COME BACK!!!”

Li Jie slid from the couch and literally crawled to the door before standing to walk out of the psychiatrist’s office.

Li Jing turned to the boys and said, “Please stand and wait in the waiting room. I will get you when I’m done.” The boys walked to the door and when it did not open turned to their mother. Dr. Zelenka smiled, went to his desk, and pressed the button to release the electronic lock. When the door closed and locked, Li Jing looked at the doctor and said, “I am at my wits end. He is such a loser and now he reveals to me that he is a crossdressing sissy bitch to the three niggers that raped me. Please, give me any or all options at my disposal.”

August did not react to her use of the nigger.

“Divorce him or keep him as your sissy cuckold,” started August’s reply. “If you’re emotionally and psychologically healed and are able to have sexual relations, then go find yourself a man you want to give yourself to. Or, if you’re into it, find a nice female to spend time with. The door to your sexuality is open and all you have to do is make a decision and walk through it.”

Li Jing looked into the space between August’s legs. She nodded, licked her lips, and said, “I have been trying to keep from looking between your legs. When those niggers fucked me, it was the first time I had a cock in me bigger than four inches. I wouldn’t tell my husband; but, I fuckin’ loved being used by those men. Now, I am curious about moving on or going back to them.”

“If you go back to them, you will open the door for them to abuse your sons. They are very pretty boys. They’ll dress them up and make them perform just like your husband does for them. Is that what you want?”

“Oh, my God, no.” said Li Jing, “but, I have looked at them and thought what they would have been like if they were born female. They are like their father when it comes to their genitals. I am not a pedophile; but, they are not going to have genitals that will make women swoon. There are times I have looked at them and wished I could put makeup on their faces. I keep their hair long because I harbor a deep desire to feminize them.”

August looked at the timepiece on his desk, returned to face Li Jing, and said, “I think you know what your decision should be. Take control of your marriage. Force your husband to quit his job, stay home, and take care of the house. Demand that he live, act, and have sex like a sissy. Crush his masculinity. Then take your boys under your wing and feminize them. I think they’ll take to it like a fish to water. I will be here for you as you start your way down the road of a female dominated marriage. One false step by your husband, kick him out. That is what I would do.”

Li Jing covered her face for a moment. Then she looked directly into August’s eyes and out of the blue said, “Would you consider fucking me up my ass now? I have come to love the feeling of a cock in my ass.”

As much as he wanted to butt fuck Li Jing, August said, “No. What I want is for you to continue our sessions and as we complete your psychological growth, I will ask things of you that I expect you to comply.”

Li Jing stood, smiled, and said, “Let’s get the boys. I will see you next week at the same time.”

August thought, _‘I am not a pedo; but, I would give everything to be the first to press my cock into both of her son’s assholes.’_ He shivered at the thought, sat at his desk behind the locked door, and quietly masturbated to his third orgasm of the day.

\-------------------------

3:00PM Session

When August opened the door precisely five minutes past the hour, he was not surprised to see his next patient sitting and fidgeting. Next to him on the couch was his mother. Nothing was said between August and the mother. He nodded to the boy. He rose from the couch and entered the office.

“Hello Wallace,” said August. “How are we doing?”

Wallace sat in the center chair, placed his hands on his crotch, and said, “Everything is fine.”

August knew the thirteen year old boy was lying though his teeth. He opened the folder on his desk and quickly reviewed his notes from their last session. Wallace’s mother brought him to see August at the behest of their family doctor and the judge who decided not to send him to a juvenile facility for teenage sexual predators. After their initial session, August felt the boy should see him a minimum of three days a week. His mother balked; but, August knew they had the finances above their medical insurance to pay for his sessions. While pretending to read the file, August looked up and was not surprised to see Wallace gently massaging his penis through his pants.

“I see you’re still playing with yourself at inappropriate times,” said August. “Stop what you are doing and concentrate on why you are here.”

Wallace was small for his age. He stood just under four feet eight inches. His weight hovered around eighty-four pounds. He was slight of build. His platinum blonde hair was long; so long, it hung down to just below his shoulder blades. His skin was fair which offset and enhanced his stark deep turquoise eyes. His hands had long thin fingers with beautifully manicured nails. He was in the eighth grade and showed no special intellectual proclivities, did not partake in sports, and spent most of his time sitting in front of his computer playing games. When his parents were asleep or not at home, he would logon to website where he could came with other likeminded boys. He ignored August’s command to stop rubbing his penis.

August stood, leaned over his desk, and in an authoritarian voice commanded, “Stop what you are doing now Wallace!!!” Upon completing the command, August slammed the desk with the palm of his right hand.

Wallace jumped in his seat and moved his hands from his crotch. It took all of thirty seconds for the color in Wallace’s face to change showing his growing fear of the doctor. He sat for a second and with his hands on his thin thighs said, “I’m sorry Doctor Zelenka.”

“How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“By what I just saw, I would say you are not fine. How has your week been?”

“Like any other week; except, I was suspended from school for two weeks. They wanted to expel me; but, my mother convinced them to just suspend me.”

“What did you do?” August could guess and be one-hundred percent correct. He was that sure of his knowledge of the boy.

“I was caught masturbating in class.”

“The teacher catch you?”

“Only after the girl I was looking at while doing it told the teacher. What a bitch. She should have been honored that I pulled out my cock and stroked it for her.”

“Wallace, you know that is not something you do in public. You do not expose your penis in public and masturbate.”

“But, I love to masturbate. That is what I do when I’m in my room. When I’m alone in the house. I’ve started visiting website where I can jerk off with other boys. I’ve done it in stores while waiting for my parents to finish shopping. I’m not hurting anyone.”

“Because you are thirteen years old, the law is on your side. Judge Johnson could have sent you to the Charter Juvenile Facility where you would be tied to a bed so you could not play with yourself. When you were allowed to walk around, your arms would be bound to your waist by leather straps. It is not a fun place to be housed. I am here to help you as long as you try to help yourself.”

Lying Wallace said, “But, I am trying. I promise doc.”

“Bullshit, Wallace. How many times did you whack off today before you came here?”

Shivering, which was his tell that he was going to lie, Wallace said, “I did it only once. When I woke up this morning. That is why I am so frustrated now.”

“Bullshit, Wallace. Last chance. How many times did you whack off today before coming here?”

“Seven. And that includes jerking off in the car as my mom drove me here.”

“And yet, right now you’d love to expose your penis and jerk off as we speak.”

“Yes. It will relax me.”

“Bullshit, Wallace. Jerking off will only relax you for the few minutes after your orgasm. You are a habitual masturbator. You have a problem. You’d rather jerk off than do anything constructive like play sports, read, and learn new things. You have to learn to control your impulses.”

Wallace laughed, stood up, and exposed his penis to the psychiatrist. He wiggled his hips to try and make it swing. He held it in his hand and stroked it a few times before saying, “Look at my cock!!! I’m playing with it!!! Making you jealous!!!”

August Zelenka, Doctor of Psychiatry stood, walked around his desk and did something that could make him lose his medical license. He lowered his zipper, pulled out his enormous cock, and let it hang from his pants. He reached for Wallace’s neck, forced him from the chair to his knees, and said to the shocked boy, “Look at it. That is a cock. What you have between your legs is nothing more than an expanded version of a female’s clitoris. Your little cock belongs on a little boy, just like you.”

After two minutes, August released Wallace’s head; but, he did not put his cock back in his pants. Wallace remained on his knees staring at the first monster cock he’s ever seen in real life. Pornographic movies had men with big cocks; but, Wallace had never seen one up close and personal. Taking a shower after gym class or after playing an interscholastic sport would have given him some experience in the differences of male penises. The only time he saw another penis was when he accidently walked in on his father while he was getting dressed after his morning shower. The only penis Wallace was interested hung between his very thin legs.

“May I sat back down, please,” whined Wallace. “Please…”

“No. You stay on your knees. It is time you learn what would be happening to you if you were in the juvenile facility. Do not make me force you to do what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to kiss the head of my cock.”

Wallace jumped to his feet, backed away from the desk, and screamed, “I ain’t no fag!!!”

“I told you that you’d better do as I say. You want to know why? I’ll tell you why. One phone call followed up by a letter to the judge and you’re in Charter for a minimum three years. If you’re good, you’ll get out when you’re sixteen. The difference in you will be unbelievable. You will come out a feminized sissy boy. The Alpha teenagers will rip you a new asshole until you accept being a sissy cocksucker swallowing their cum every day. No one will protect you.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me?” asked Wallace in a shaky voice. “W-W-Would you???”

“Come back here, kneel, and kiss the head of my cock. Stand there and I will make the phone call to the judge in front of you.”

Scared shitless, Wallace returned to where August stood, knelt, and placed his lips on the head of the largest cock he’d ever seen.

“Stand, put your useless little penis away, and then sit.”

Wallace performed as requested. Once he was back in the chair, August put his cock back into his pants, and returned to his leather executive chair. He smiled and said to the boy, “I am going to recommend you wear a chastity device. It will force you to stop jerking off. You will continue to come here for psychological help to stem your habitual masturbation activities. If you do not develop control over jerking off, I will then recommend turning you into a girl. Part of your feminization will be the removal of your genitals. You will have nothing to play with. You will have to satisfy your desire to jerk off by providing sexual relief to an Alpha male like me. You’ll give me handjobs, blowjobs, and beg me to fuck your tight faggot ass. So, are you going to stop jerking off?”

“Please Dr. Zelenka,” whined Wallace, “please do not make me into a sissy. I promise I will not expose my penis in public. Please. . .”

“I’m sorry Wallace that is not going to happen.” August stood and said to the boy, “I need you to stand and drop your pants and underwear.”

“W-W-Why???” cried the boy.

“Because, I am going to place a chastity device around your boy penis. You are going to learn and you will have to learn the hard way.”

“If I don’t listen to you?”

“Phone call to judge. Immediate incarceration at the juvenile facility. By the end of the week, you’ll have sucked and been fucked my numerous teenage Alpha cocks.”

Resigned to his fate, Wallace stood, dropped his pants, and waited for the doctor to humiliate him by making him wear a male chastity device. His mind started thinking and wondering about how he was going to explain to people why his cock was encased in a chastity device.

August produced a box, opened it, and placed the contents on his desk near where Wallace stood. With an adept motion of having performed the placement of a chastity device on a man’s or boy’s genitalia, Dr. Zelenka placed the large stabilizing ring around his grape sized testicles and slipped the small cock through the ring which now sat against his pubic bone. Then he slid the smallest penis cage into place and used a small padlock to keep everything in place. Doing his due diligence, Dr. Zelenka tested the stability of the device and the possibility Wallace could slip his cock out of the cage to masturbate. When he was satisfied with the placement of the chastity device, he said, “Pull your pants up and I will see you next week at the same time.”

Wallace did as he was told and as he departed the doctor’s office, tears of shame and humiliation rolled down his cheeks.

\-------------------------

4:00PM Session

The tone sounded advising August that his next patient had entered his waiting room. He sat for a moment reading the case file before standing, walking to the door, and opening it. Sitting on one of the two waiting room couches was Racine O’Connor, Robert O’Connor, and his son Matthew. August opened the door, waved them in, and pointed to the couch opposite his desk. The way they sat immediately gave August some concern; but, he would have to wait to see why Racine cajoled him into meeting them as-soon-as humanly possible.

August sat in his chair, put his pad and pencil on his lap, and placed his digital recorder on the coffee table in front of him. He turned to the family and said, “Welcome. I record all of my sessions so I have something to go back to when I am writing my notes. Is that ok?”

Racine answered with an arrogant tone to her voice, “And if it wasn’t’ ok?”

“Simple,” replied August, “this session would be over before it started.”

“Then turn it on so we may start,” said Racine.

After pushing the record button, August sat back, and said, “What brings you here this afternoon?”

“A very close friend offered me your name,” said Racine. “She said of all the psychiatrists in the city you are the best. You helped her immensely. Where do you want me to begin?”

August eyeballed her husband and her son and was not surprised that they both sat quietly with their hands folded on their laps. What bothered him was their total silence as if they were beaten into submission. Racine, on the other hand, was dressed as if she was headed out on a dinner date. August nodded his head and said, “From the beginning.”

Racine smoothed the cloth of her skirt, nodded to herself, and started speaking, “It started five weeks ago on a Thursday afternoon. My son was in school where he belongs. My husband was home as he apparently had taken the afternoon off.”

August interrupted, “Is that unusual for him to take an afternoon off?

Racine paused in thought before she answered, “Before that day, yes; but, that was something I would not know about; because, Thursday is the day I go to my mother’s house to take care of her. So, it was an opportune time for him to take some time off of work. That is, until the incident.”

“And what incident is that, Racine?” asked August.

“As I pulled into the driveway, I saw a strange car parked in front of our house. I did not think anything untoward about it. I entered the house by the side door. I dropped my packages on the kitchen table and that is when I heard something strange; so, I walked towards the sounds. I damn near shit myself when I witnessed my husband, wearing panties, stockings, and heels, bent of the arm of the couch being penetrated anally by another man.”

“Did you scream? Yell? Throw something at them?” asked August.

“I was frozen in place,” said Racine. “I watched his man fuck my husband until he ejaculated up his ass. It was then I announced my presence in the family room.”

“And,” said August. He had a gut feeling neither man said a word upon seeing her standing in the room.

“I told them I was going upstairs to change and when I came down, my husband had better be sitting alone on the couch. The other man nodded as he pulled a rather large cock from my husband’s ass.” Racine paused, looked at her husband, and waggled her head from side-to-side. Once she had gained a semblance of control, she continued, “I came downstairs ten minutes later. He was gone. I went to my husband and simply asked him how long had this been going on? His answer astounded me. He told me he’d been seeing men since he was a boy.” She took a deep breath and screamed, “I FUCKIN’ MARRIED A FUCKIN’ FAGGOT!!!” 

The scream was enough to wake up her husband. He turned to her and said, “You’re a total fuckin’ bitch. I did not tell you I was fuckin’ men since I was a boy. I was RAPED as a boy. I was forced to service my uncle and his best friend. It wasn’t until we were married for several years that I felt a desire to relive the feeling of being penetrated anally. There was no way in hell I was going to say anything to Racine. I love her dearly; but, she would never understand.”

“Understand???” growled Racine. “What is to understand??? According to you every Thursday afternoon you met a different man for the sole purpose of suckin’ his cock and getting’ fucked up your faggot ass. Upon seeing you bent over like some faggot bitch, I immediately knew that you’d rather be penetrated than have coital sex with me.”

Silence. No response from her husband. Her son sat not surprised at what he was hearing. August asked the boy, “Why are you here?”

“I am here because my mother walked in on me sucking our next door neighbor’s cock.”

“A friend of yours?” asked August somewhat surprised; but, not at the possibility that Robert was sexually abusing his son.

“No. He was home for the weekend from college.”

“Had you had sex with him before?”

“Yes. He’s been using me since I was seven. I’m twelve now.”

“Racine, what did you do or say?” asked August.

“I threw him out of the house. Told him if I see him near my son, I’d castrate him.”

“No police?” asked August.

“I wanted to call them; but, decided against it,” spat Racine. “I am still trying to come to the reality that my husband and son are faggots.”

“Does that mean you love them less?” asked August.

The question stunned Racine. Her religious views were not accepting of the homosexual lifestyle. Her father was a strict Catholic. Sundays were for church and giving up worldly things to praise God and Jesus the Son of God. He looked down and spat on men and women that lay together in the face of the admonition against it in the bible. Racine was taught that sex was for procreation and not for pleasure. The tide began to turn when she made it known that she would not go to the local bible college; but, to a major university in upstate New York. As she sat staring at the very handsome man, she was hard pressed to admit she was titillated watching her husband being used by another apparently better endowed man.

Taking her eyes from August’s, Racine looked down at the floor, and said, “I don’t know how to answer that question.”

Apparently Matthew had heard enough from his mother. “I don’t fuckin’ believe you, mom. You knew for years that I was on my knees suckin’ my best friend’s father’s cock. You knew and did not say a word. In fact, I know you liked watching me take that nine-and-a-half inch cock up my eight year old ass.” He paused and before his mother could react physically or respond verbally, he spat, “FUCK YOU!!! WHAT YOU DON’T KNOW IS THAT WE KNOW YOU’RE FUCKIN’ JEROME FROM WORK. WE BOTH KNOW YOU’RE NOTHING MORE THAN A SLUT FOR BIG BLACK COCK!!!”

Robert turned to his wife and said, “He isn’t lying. In fact, if you want me to, I will produce the videos I’ve made of you taking more than one big black cock up your ass, into your whore’s cunt, and down your cocksucker’s throat.” He pulled out his iPhone, waved it in front of his wife’s face, and said, “What say you Racine? Care to watch yourself being used like a twenty dollar streetwalker? Or, do you want to just forget about this little session and let Matthew and me be what we know we are – cocksuckers and pussy bois to alpha males.”

Flummoxed and totally taken aback, Racine leaned back into the couch and matter-of-factly said, “So, if I were to ask the good doctor to fuck me here and now, both of you would be more interested in his cock than my vagina?”

Father and son looked at each other and both Racine and August saw a type of secret acceptance pass between them. It was Matthew who responded, “I noticed you checkin’ out the doctor’s crotch. Dad and I immediately knew he was better than well endowed. If he is amenable to fuckin’ you here and now, dad and I are going to leave for home. We are going to pack suitcases and depart for a hotel. He will not fight you over anything when you divorce him. I want to live with him. In fact, I’d be quite happy to become his sissy bitch wife. So mom, fuck you.”

Robert took Matthew’s hand into his, stood, and said, “Fuck the nigger psychiatrist. I’ve decided that you’re not worth my time presently or for the rest of my life.” He gently pulled Matthew close to him and said, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Racine growled, “I have one question. How are you going to survive on your measly salary?”

Robert smiled and with a twinkle in his eye, said, “You are just one fuckin’ dumb cunt. I have been fuckin’ you financially for years. My boss, who I happen to suck off at least three times a week, reduced my take home salary; while giving me the difference in hard cold cash which with his help, I salted away in an off-shore bank account. That is how we are going to survive. What you received from me will now be reduced to a big fat zero. Maybe you can get some niggers to pay you to fuck your white whore’s holes.”

Robert and Matthew did not acknowledge August or even apologize for using the n-word. Together, arm-in-arm they departed the psychiatrist’s office.

Once the exit door closed and locked, Racine slipped off of the couch and crawled over to the doctor. She looked up at him and said, “You can fuck me anytime you want. I will come to you or you can come to my house. Bring your friends. You’re for free. I want sixty percent of what you charge them to fuck a skinny white bitch like me.”

“Sorry Racine,” said August, “I have more than my share of white bitches that want my big black cock. I suggest, no command, you to leave my office and never return.”

Dr. August Zelenka watched Racine pull into herself physically, stand, and with her shoulders rolled forward with her face to the floor, submissively exit the office.

\-------------------------

5:00PM Session

DeShawn Williams sat patiently waiting for the red light to turn green after his arrival and notification that he was present for his appointment. With him were three females all under that age of fourteen. The three girls knew better than to sit on the couches or chairs in the waiting room. Once DeShawn took his place on the couch the three girls separated and sat on the floor facing where DeShawn sat. Each of the girls was given to DeShawn as payment for drugs. Their parents were more interested in shooting up heroin that caring for their offspring. But, that was not the complete truth of the situation.

Dr. Zelenka opened the door to his office and stood to the side as DeShawn and then the three girls entered his office. The girls did not stand and walk-in behind DeShawn. They crawled behind the man that cared for them. Or, did he?

What August just witnessed was not at all acceptable. He very nicely told the young girls to standup; turned to DeShawn and spat, “You fuckin’ two bit piece of Nigger shit. You ever make anyone crawl behind you and I see it; I will personally rip your fuckin’ Nigger cock and balls from between your legs. Now sit your black-ass down before I knock you down.”

For the first time in their short lives with DeShawn, they saw him nod his head and say in a small boyish voice, “Yes, Dr. Zelenka.”

The girls stood not moving. They watched the tall man move swift like a cat to turn around the chairs that were facing his desk. They did as they were told and sat down in the chairs.

“Why are they here, DeShawn?” asked Dr. Zelenka.

“I did not have anyone to leave them with,” said DeShawn. “My only solution was to bring them.”

August frowned, questioning his reason. “I don’t believe you DeShawn. I think you’re trying to show me how much you love to dominate women.” He pointed to the girls and said. “They aren’t women. They’re children DeShawn. Either I get the straight scoop from you or I am going to get it from them.”

“I have nothing to say to you Dr. Zelenka. They’re here because I had no one to watch them.”

“Fuck you, DeShawn,” spat August.

The doctor stood, went to a cabinet behind his desk, and retrieved a blindfold and a pair of wireless headphones.

“I am going to put this blindfold on you. Then I am going to put these headphones over your ears. I am informing you that if you open your eyes, you will see absolutely nothing. The headphones will keep your mind occupied with nothing but intense white noise. You try to remove either of them, I will end your life as you know it. Understood?”

DeShawn nodded in the affirmative; because, he knew, if he didn’t, the doctor would be true to his word. DeShawn Williams would not be the same DeShawn Williams that was seated on the couch.

It took Dr. Zelenka three minutes to fit the blindfold and headphones on DeShawn’s head. Once he was satisfied that DeShawn was effectively blind and deaf, he turned to the three girls.

“He cannot hear or see you; so, anything you say is between us and nobody else. That includes the police. Let me start by asking each of you your names and ages.”

Dr. Zelenka pointed to the first girl.

“My name is Isabell and I am thirteen years old.”

“Do you have a last name?” asked Dr. Zelenka.

“Isabell Morabito,” she responded.

He made notes on his pad and pointed to the second girl.

“My name is Juliette Cantrell and I am eleven years old.”

The last girl did not wait and said, “My name is Shiloh Anderson and I am eight.”

After finishing his notes, August said, “I am going to talk to each of you.” August relaxed for a moment and then asked, “How did you end up living with DeShawn?”

Isabell answered, “My mother owed him drug money. She could not pay it. She lives in the basement of his apartment house. She is a prostitute. The money she receives goes to DeShawn. That way she can also get drugs. I was part of the deal.”

“Does he take care of you?”

The three girls exchanged glances and Isabell continued, “What I am telling you is the same for the tree of us. Each of our mothers are whores for DeShawn. Our fathers are dead from overdoses. We are kept in an abandoned apartment in his building.”

“Kept?” questioned Dr. Zelenka.

“We are kept in large dog cages. There is a bowl for food. We have a small bucket to. . .” Isabell paused not knowing if she could use the words that had come to her mind.

“Just a bucket to perform your bodily functions?”

Isabell smiled, “Yes. Also, we each have a small blanket to use to try and keep us warm when it is cold outside. There is no heat in the apartment.”

Dr. Zelenka stared at DeShawn, shook his head, turned back to the girls and said, “Has he forced you to have sex with him?”

Tears burst forth from Isabell’s eyes as her body started to shake uncontrollably. In all of her thirteen years, the abuse she took from DeShawn sexually ruined her body, mind, and soul. If she survived his mental, physical, and sexual torture, Isabell might live a normal life. Inside, all she wanted to do is to die and be done with the raping bastard.

“I am going to make a phone call,” said Dr. Zelenka. “I am going to have the three of you transported to a private hospital. You will be taken care of by people I know and trust. As far as DeShawn goes, you have nothing to worry about. I will be at the hospital in a few days to talk to you about your future.”

“What about our mother’s?” asked Isabell.

“I’m sorry to say; but, your mother’s are most definitely lost causes. I will try to save them. My gut tells me their drug addiction will not let them make the decision to free themselves of their heroin addiction.”

Ten minutes after the phone call was made a second ambulance and its crew came to Dr. Zelenka’s office. The girls were taken by the crew to a private hospital in Suffolk County. Once they were gone, Dr. Zelenka removed the headphones and blindfold from DeShawn.

It took a minute before DeShawn regained his bearings. The first thing he noticed was the absence of the three girls. He stood up only to be smacked down by Dr. Zelenka. A second attempt was thwarted by a solid punch to DeShawn’s midsection which doubled him over in pain.

August Zelenka stood over DeShawn, grabbed by a hank of his hair, and said, “I do not give a rat’s ass about your mental health. I am going to make you suffer for the rest of your natural fuckin’ life. From this moment forward, I fuckin’ own your nigger ass.”

“You can’t…” was all DeShawn was able to enunciate before he succumbed to a total whip-ass beating by the doctor.

A second phone call was made to a tightly controlled group of black men bound to Dr. Zelenka. They owed their lives to the doctor for pulling them out of a life of pain, suffering, drug, and sexual addiction. Four men from the group came at his beck and call. They were advised to put DeShawn in a deep dark hole. They were to leave him there until they heard from Dr. Zelenka. Based upon Dr. Zelenka’s voice, they knew the individual they were taking from his office was most likely to be kept incommunicado for several months if not years. To a man, they knew this guy had to have done something beyond the pale to make Dr. Zelenka ruin his life.

Dr. August Zelenka noticed the time and was thankful he had a few minutes to calm down before leaving for something to eat for dinner.

\-------------------------

6:00PM Dinner Break

A quick dinner at one of his favorite eateries not far from his office left August ready for his last two counseling session of the day. With a partially full stomach, August walked back to his office building, rode the elevator to his floor, and exited with the intent of going directly to his office. A friend caught him as he walked to his office and the interaction was something he never expected from the individual. To make things easy for himself, August agreed to make a future appointment for the individual and agreed to it being tomorrow before his daily schedule. Once in his office, he checked the time and saw that his next-to-last patient of the day would arrive in less than five minutes.

\-------------------------

7:00PM Session

Arnold Ferguson and his wife April arrived five minutes late for their biweekly appointment with the doctor. They both apologized profusely when an angry doctor opened the door upon hearing the arrival tone sound in his office. Once inside Dr. Zelenka’s office, they sat at either end separated by the length of the couch.

August asked a simple question, “Why were you late?”

“It was my fault,” said April. “I had to stay late at work to finish a report for my boss.”

Arnold did not hold back. “A report my ass!!! You were on your knees suckin’ his cock. Don’t fuckin’ lie April.”

“I can see you two are still not working together to solve your problems as a married couple,” said Dr. Zelenka.

“What is to solve, doc,” said Arnold. “She’s been fuckin’ and suckin’ cock ever since my accident.”

“Is that true, April?” asked the doctor.

“Please Dr. Zelenka,” groaned April, you know that is not true. I did not start having extramarital sex until eighteen months after his accident. I was faithful; but, I needed more.”

'”How many times do I need to explain to both of you that his problem is totally the result of his accident. It was not a planned operation nor was it something Arnold wanted to happen. How do I get you two to understand that your marriage can and should be more than sexual relations?”

“I don’t know,” countered April. “I was more than happy with our sex life. But now; I cannot stand to look at a seven inch penis hanging useless between his legs. I am disgusted knowing that he cannot get hard nor can he ejaculate sperm into my body.”

“Like I planned to have the accident,” interrupted Arnold. “I did not want to lose both of my testicles and have my penis opened up like a sliced up frankfurter. You know the surgeon explained he had two choices.”

“Maybe, he should have just emasculated you,” said April. “Then I would not have to look at your split open cock. I’m sorry, Arnold, it disgusts me.”

“If both of you agree, I will sign off on the paperwork to have a surgeon of your choice remove the remainder of Arnold’s genitals. Will that make you happy?” asked Dr. Zelenka.

“How ill I urinate?” asked Arnold.

“The standard is to create a new hole near your anus. You will have to sit to urinate,” said Dr. Zelenka.

“Sit like some sissy faggot,” growled Arnold. “I am not in any way shape or form a sissy faggot.”

“I did not imply or state that you’d become a sissy. I would advise your doctor to keep you on testosterone to keep your masculinity. What happened to you is a tragedy. By everything both of you have said to me, you were quite happy with the sexual side of your relationship and marriage.

“I still love him,” said April. “I was more than happy with our love life. His abilities were perfect for me. His size. His stamina. Hs strong ejaculations were second to none. I can state that I did orgasm multiple times when he was inside my body. Arnold is one hell of a lover. But, what I am supposed to do now? What remains of his penis disgusts me! He cannot get an erection. He cannot penetrate me. I tried to talk him; but, he would not listen.”

Silence ensued for the next eight minutes. Dr. Zelenka sat patiently for either of them to begin speaking anew. He wondered what it was like for them when Arnold was whole. For Dr. Zelenka, he could see himself between April’s legs filling her vagina with his big black cock. She wasn’t perfect; but, she sure did look fuckin’ hot. Finally, he heard something from Arnold.

Arnold turned to April, “What if I agreed to the surgery? I still would not have the equipment to have normal sexual intercourse or anything else we used to enjoy. I don’t think you’d accept me wearing a fake cock to penetrate you. I know you love the feeling of a cock exploding inside you. So, April; tell me what you’d like.”

Shifting her body to face her husband, April replied, “I want you to be happy. I want you to want to do things with me sexually. But, for me to feel comfortable, I need you to have the surgery. Once you’re healed we can begin our sexual life anew.”

Dr. Zelenka listened and made notes on his legal pad. He knew better than to interrupt their conversation.

“The problem I have,” said Arnold, “is that I know you’re not going to stop fuckin’ your boss.” He paused and waited for a reaction from his wife and when none came, he continued, “How many more men will you want me to accept you having sexual relations with? Look at me and tell me that you want me to become your cuckold.”

“Jesus, Arnold,” said April. “I do not want you to become a cuckold. I am not thrilled that I have to go outside our marriage to attain the types of orgasms I like. I have never felt you were submissive to me in or out of the bedroom. I always felt I was submissive to you. I never fought you when you asked me to allow you to penetrate me anally. I never said no to fellating you and swallowing your sperm. You’ll still be a masculine man in my eyes if you have the surgery. I know that what happened to you was caused by an unfortunate accident. I’m sorry I feel that way I do; but, I love you Arnold.”

“Ok you two,” said Dr. Zelenka, “we seem to have circled back to the place we always get to when trying to resolve your issues with Arnold’s accident. I will tell you both that there are marriages that grow stronger when the parties involved agree to a third party entering their relationship. There are men that accept their inadequacies when it comes to their sexual abilities. They accept that another man will enter their relationship for the sole purpose of supplying sexual stimulation and satisfaction for their wife. There is no humiliation. No forced feminization. No forced bisexual activities. Sexual boundaries are established and lived by. I would like the two of you to think about and discuss what I believe is an excellent solution to your unfortunate problem.”

With a smirk on his face, Arnold said, “So April comes home one evening and I am in the mood to jump her bones; except, I can’t. She does not tell me that forty-three minutes prior to her arrival home her boss dumped two loads of his sperm inside her. She, for whatever reason, decides to have sex with me and unbeknownst to me, I am eating the sperm of her boss out of her just fucked cunt. Not going to happen.”

At her wits end, April simply countered his fantasy with, “Arnold, why don’t we just terminate our marriage. I am willing to divide everything equally. I will not ask for alimony. Thankfully, there are no children to worry about. We can settle our difference by divorcing.”

“I did not want to bring up divorce as a solution,” said Dr. Zelenka. “But, sadly it is time to end this session. I think you have enough to discuss for the next two weeks. If you decide something before then, let me know and if need be, I can cancel or reschedule your appointment.

Arnold and April Ferguson stood and without saying another word, departed Dr. Zelenka’s office.

August watched them depart and immediately thought how nice it would be to have Arnolds mouth around his balls as he fucked April. He felt his cock quiver at the thought and knew it was another thing he could not tell his own psychiatrist in his required monthly sessions.

\-------------------------

8:00PM Session

The Gladwin family, Dr. Zelenka’s last session of the day, arrived fifteen minutes before their scheduled session. They sat, each reading a magazine, patiently waiting for their scheduled weekly session with the doctor. Gerald Gladwin, 36, a self-employed systems analyst was married to Zeva, 35 for fourteen years. They had three children – Michael 10, Regina 7, and Charles 5. Zeva worked with her husband as a security analyst. They worked from home to save the cost of office space. It also gave them time to spend with their children taking them to after school activities, helping them with their homework, and being conscientious loving parents.

When the door opened the family stood and walked into Dr. Zelenka’s office. Each of the family members greeted the doctor with a smile and a nod of their heads. They went to the couch to sit. Gerald and Zeva sat at the ends and the children sat between them. They knew the doctor’s routine to get the session started.

“Good evening,” said Dr. Zelenka as he placed the digital recorder on the coffee table in front of the couch. He placed the legal pad and pencil on his lap and said, “Who wants to start?”

Michael started the evening’s session, “I want to try and fuck my mother again. I know I can complete the act; but, neither of my parents will allow it to happen.”

August shook his head wondering where this session was going to go. He said, “Am I to understand that the Gladwin family is still actively engaged in incestuous activities?”

Zeva answered for the family in a quiet voice, “Yes.”

“Is that all you have to say, Zeva?” asked the doctor.

“What do you want me to say, doctor? We are a product of our upbringing. Every time we try to stop, we fail. We have tried everything to stop. We are just who we are.”

“Are you sure?” asked August.

Gerald placed his hands on his thighs and stated without a hint of fear, “I have opened another door for us. I found and joined a CAM website on the Dark Web that caters to incestuous families. It is very secure. It allows us to stream video of our encounters to bitcoin paid members. They can opt to watch while chatting with us and other members or they can pay additional bitcoin for a private showing. It helps relieve the pent up desires Zeva and I have for each other and our children.”

“You know it is illegal to have sexual relations with your children,” stated August. “And, you are both pedophiles. You get caught and you’re in prison for the rest of your natural lives. Your children will be separated and placed into the foster care system. All of you will be separated and will never see each other again. You understand you are walking on a tightrope.”

“I do,” said Gerald. “I also know that we are willing to suffer the consequences of our actions.”

“You know that both of you will die in prison,” said the doctor.

Gerald and Zeva nodded knowing that pedophiles had a short life span in prison. Both also knew that they would expand beyond their children when they aged out of their deviant wheelhouses for underage sexual partners.

“Have you opened the door to allowing other pedophiles to abuse your children?” asked Dr. Zelenka.

“There are two couples we are in conversation with about meeting to see if the families get along,” responded Gerald. “We’re thinking about meeting at a naturalist camp ground. It would be nice to meet them sans clothing.”

“Also,” interjected Zeva. “We’re all around the same age. One couple is our age and the other couple is in their late twenties. Both each have two children.”

“You needed to add that they each had children?” asked Dr. Zelenka. “Was that for your children or to try and get a rise out of me?”

“We’re open, doctor,” said Zeva. “When we are here, we know that everything is protected by doctor/patient privilege. If you were going to drop a dime on us, we’d already be in prison.” Then out of the blue, “Which one of our children would you like to have sex with?”

“Excuse me?” said Dr. Zelenka.

“You heard me, doc,” spat Zeva. “Which one – Michael, Regina, or Charles?”

“None of them,” answered August. “I am not a pedophile. I do not enjoy the thought of sexually abusing children.”

“Bullshit,” said Gerald.

“What makes you say that?” responded August.

“I’ve see you look at them and try to hid your growing erection,” answered Gerald. “You cannot hide that monster.”

To play his game, August decided to test Gerald’s mettle, “I’d rather fuck Zeva, twice. One in her pussy and once up her ass. Then I’d like to see you suck my cum out of her while your children watch. All to solidify my ownership of you, your wife, and your children. How’s that for a response?”

“I-I-I. . .” was all Gerald could verbalize.

“Fuck,” was what came out of Michael’s mouth. “I would love to see what I believe is a big black cock up my mother’s ass. Now, that would be a sight.”

Shaking his head in amazement at what he just heard, August said, “All of you need to control your impulses. You continue down the road you’re on and I will be able to do nothing to save you. Incestuous behavior will not get you sent to a mental institution. You are not insane. You are criminals.”

“How about I get between your legs and suck your cock?” asked Michael.

“ENOUGH!!!” shouted August. “This is not what you need to help you. You’re all sexual deviants. That includes Charles. Knowing the four of you, I’ll bet a million dollars to a hole in a doughnut, that you’ve all had some form of sex with him. He’s only five year old!!!”

“What can I say doc,” replied Gerald, “there is nothing sweeter that a toothless baby’s mouth sucking on the head of your cock.” He licked his lips and said, while Zeva tried to hide her hand moving to her crotch, “The taste of a clean baby’s butt something to savor.”

Before August could answer, Regina asked out of the blue, “How big is your penis?”

August wanted to stand and expose his big black cock to the child; but, knew better. He was not a pedophile. It was bad enough that he had to work with them. To an individual, they were incorrigible. What added gasoline to the fire was the abuse of their children begetting future pedophiles and abuses of their own children. Throughout his career, he could never understand why a parent would want to hurt their own. The Gladwin family could visit him every week for the rest of their lives and he would not be able to direct them into acceptable forms of sexual encounters.

“That is none of your business, young lady,” responded Dr. Zelenka.

With a pout on her face, Regina countered, “But, daddy says black men have the biggest ones.”

August ignored the girl. He looked at Gerald and said, “Since when have you been into big black cock? I thought you were a racist when it comes to sex. Isn’t that true, Gerald?”

“I am not a racist,” emphatically stated Gerald. “I am not into sexual encounters with black men and/or women. They do not cause my sexual juices to flow.” He stopped for a second before continuing, “Why would you call me a racist? I have no issues seeing you as my psychiatrist. I have nothing but great things to say about you.”

August chuckled and said, “But, you won’t suck my cock or let me fuck you up your sexually racist ass.”

“Correct,” responded Gerald.

‘Ok, we’re getting close to the end of this session. I do not think we’ve settled anything and I am truly thinking that neither Gerald nor Zeva wants to break their cycle of child abuse or sexual deviance. In fact, I think it would be beneficial to all, if I stopped our sessions. I am not helping you. You are sliding deeper into the chasm of sexual deviance.”

“What would you suggest?” asked Zeva.

“You don’t want to hear what I think,” replied the doctor.

“Please,” said Zeva.

August looked at the children, then Gerald, and then Zeva as he thought about his response. He laid his hands on his thighs and said, “I would castrate Gerald. For you Zeva, I would find a drug to reduce your sexual libido. Finally, I would separate the children and place them into foster care. I would make sure that neither of you had contact with anyone involved with your lifestyle. If I had to, I’d declare both of your mentally incompetent and have you housed in a hospital for the criminally insane for the rest of your natural lives.”

“Interesting,” said Zeva. “I guess we’re at an impasse with our mental health needs. One thing Gerald and I discussed was the possibility of asking you to help him overcome his inbred hatred for sexual activities with blacks. Any other race or culture has never posed a problem for him.”

“Why now, Zeva?” asked August.

“My boss is black,” answered Zeva. “Gerald knows I want to fuck him. I won’t until he overcomes his issues.”

“And, if he doesn’t?”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it,” responded Zeva.

“I want you to come up with a plan,” said August. “Then I want you to find someone to watch the children when you come for our next session.”

Gerald and Zev answered, “Ok.’ Then the stood, gathered up their kids, and departed the office.

Dr. August Zelenka watched and knew she was going to do everything in her power to get her husband to sit in this office and watch her take a big black cock up her well used cunt.

\-------------------------

End of Day

It took August thirty-two minutes to make short cryptic notes about each of his appointments. He would take the time early in the morning to write full session reports into his patient medical history software. It was a typical day counseling individuals with psychosexual neuroses and psychotic mental illnesses. He rose from his desk, turned off the white noise machine, turned off the lights, exited, and locked his office. He noticed the time and smiled as he knew he still had time to stop for a drink at his favorite bar where he would have the choice of several cuckold couples to satiate his never ending sexual needs and desires.


End file.
